


Deer in the Headlights

by max aran (moonpiesenpai)



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpiesenpai/pseuds/max%20aran
Summary: A chance encounter with Raditz leaves you ruined
Relationships: Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The autumn morning air was chilly and damp. Dew on the grass soaked through your sneakers and into your socks. You cursed yourself for only wearing a sports bra and not bringing a sweatshirt with you. You made a half-hearted attempt to stretch, and you could’ve sworn that you saw your breath in the air. “No use standing around. The sooner I get moving, the sooner I’ll warm up,“ you thought to yourself. Ever since you moved to East City, you had made it a point to go for a jog every morning in the park near the city limits. It was secluded enough to make you forget that you were right next to a major metropolitan area. You were a few minutes into your jog, when the ground beneath your feet began to tremble and you heard a loud crash. You thought it might be an earthquake, or maybe one of the commuter trains had derailed. You turned around, intent on going back to find out what had disturbed this peaceful morning.

As you got closer to the entrance of the park, you began to see smoke. So much that it completely blocked your view of the trail ahead of you. You stopped, unsure of what to do or where to go at this point. You pulled out your phone to check the news, and to your surprise, there were no reports of any major disasters yet. You started to worry, maybe it was more serious than you thought. You were so engrossed in your phone that you didn’t see the figure moving through the smoke towards you. When you finally looked up, he was nearly upon you. A tall, muscular man with spiky black hair almost to his knees was approaching you. He was close enough that you could see the wild look in his eyes, and you were terrified. You felt like a deer caught in his headlights. Where did he come from? He didn’t look like most people who lived or worked in East City. And you had never seen anyone with a tail before.

“D-did you see what happened? Is anyone hurt?” you called out to him. Your voice shook more than you wanted it to. He stopped, and lowered his head for a moment. Your heart sank. As he raised his head back up, you could see that he was sneering. “No,“ he growled, “Just you.” In that moment, you knew exactly what was about to happen. Your mother had warned you about things like this when you moved from the country to the big city. Your phone dropped from your hand and you turned around and started running for your life.

You could hear him chasing you, but you didn’t dare look behind you. As you rounded a curve, your sneaker slipped on some wet leaves and it sent you tumbling to your knees in the mud. You figured you might have a better chance of escaping him if you left the trail, so you ran into the woods. The terrain was much different, and you were afraid your choice had slowed you down. You had traded slippery mud for fallen branches and patches of pricker bushes. You couldn’t tell how far behind you he was by sound, so you spared yourself a second to look behind you. He was nowhere to be seen. When you turned back around, you nearly died of fright. There he was, right in front of you. How could he have gotten past you? He was sneering again, and the look in his eyes was much more primal and intense. He looked...hungry.

You tried to scream, but nothing came out. A few slow steps backward had landed you flat on your back, the wind knocked out of you. Your feet were still propped up on the tree root that had tripped you. In a flash, he was straddling you. Again you felt like a deer in the headlights. He was the hunter and you were the prey. He leaned in close, and you turned your head away from him and squeezed your eyes shut. You could feel his manhood pressing into your stomach and you didn’t want to see what he was about to do to you. He grabbed your face and turned it back towards his. You gasped as you could feel sharp nails digging into your cheeks. “Open your eyes. I want you to watch me,” he growled into your ear. You squeezed your eyes shut tighter and shook your head the best you could in his grasp. You felt his hand leave your face, but it was only for a moment as he backhanded you. Tears started to creep out of your eyes, and you could feel your lip immediately starting to swell. “Open your fucking eyes. Don’t make me ask you again,” he hissed at you, and you could tell he was serious.

You weren’t expecting his face to be so close to yours, when you opened your eyes, and you let out a little gasp. You didn’t think his eyes could get any hungrier, but they had. Any glimmer of humanity was gone. You couldn’t look away. He took your face in one hand again, but this time, softer. His lips suddenly crashed against yours, and you winced from the pain. He gripped you a little tighter. You could feel his tongue moving across your lips, lapping up the blood at the corner of your mouth. It took everything in you not to return the kiss, and you immediately felt your cheeks flush in shame. As he sucked on your bleeding lip, you could feel the thick fur of his tail caressing your inner thighs.

You shivered from the cold. Although his body was on top of yours, you were still barely clothed on the wet forest floor. A damp spot had formed on your ribs where his precum had soaked through his clothes and onto you. With a grunt he dragged both of your arms above your head and held them there with one hand. You could feel the power and strength in that one arm, and you knew escape would be impossible. He turned his attention from your lips to your chest. The cold had made your nipples hard and they were very visible through your thin sports bra. He ran his free hand over your breasts and pinched each nipple hard, eliciting a whine from you. He chuckled and pinched them again, and again you whined. A large hand dragged down your top, exposing both of your breasts. He latched his mouth onto one, and he took the other in his hand. This time he was being much gentler with you. You expected him to bite and be rough with you, but his mouth was soft and warm. His teeth grazed your nipple, and his tongue was gentle as it swirled around your sensitive flesh. You felt your cheeks heating up again in shame. You didn’t want to like this, but what he was doing felt good.

He moved his mouth to your other breast and you could feel him stroking himself through his clothes. The tip of his tail tickled your wet nipple and the sensations became too much. You bit your lip to stifle your moan, but he heard it anyway. He chuckled again and moved his mouth to your ear. “I guess she does like it after all,” he whispered to you and pinched your nipples hard again, making you yelp in pain. That made him laugh harder. With one swift motion, he tore through your sports bra and pulled it off of you. He used the shreds of your top to tie your hands together, still above your head. “Now girlie, for this next bit, I’m gonna need both of my hands. Don’t forget, I need you to watch.” You nodded, eyes wide with fear. Whenever he was looking at you, it was almost electric. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from him.

With one hand he pulled his trunks down, and with the other he exposed himself to you. He was a very large man, and his member was just as big as you were expecting. Still the sheer size of it made your mouth fall open in surprise. He noticed this and said, “See something you like, girlie?” and he gave his cock a few pumps, slicking it with precum. You didn’t respond, but the flush in your cheeks was all the answer he needed. With both hands, he pushed your ample breasts together and pushed his slick cock between them. With every thrust, you could feel his cock against the side of your neck and pressing into your cheek. Using both his thumbs, he teased your nipples. Tears of frustration started to well up in your eyes. Why did he have to make you feel so good?

“Is the little girlie gonna cry for me? I’ll give you something to cry about,” he said in a mocking tone. He stood up and grabbed the ponytail at the back of your head and dragged you up to your knees. You looked up and his throbbing cock was inches from your face again. Without thinking, you screwed your eyes shut and tried to turn your head away from it. He tightened his grip on your hair and turned you to face him again. You felt his warm, wet cock pressing against your face. It was almost as long as your head. “What’d I say, girlie? About keeping your eyes open?” You felt his cock thud against the side of your face. “I’m not gonna ask again,” he growled. The air around you grew very heavy and you thought you could hear electricity crackling. Blinking away tears, you looked up at him and you could see the anger radiating off of him. He was practically glowing.

You had never been so scared in your whole life. You choked out a sob. “I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” A large hand came down and wiped the tears from your eyes. “Don’t be sorry girlie. Just suck my cock.” You felt his cock push past your lips and press against your teeth. Quickly, you opened your mouth wider to take him in, you didn’t want to make him angry again. You stretched your mouth open as wide as your jaws would allow, and he let out a groan as he pushed his way to the back of your throat. Two rough hands worked their way into your hair and gripped your head tight. He pushed farther in and you began to gag. The longer he held his cock in your throat, the harder you gagged. Right when it felt like you couldn’t take any more, he quickly pulled out and let you take a few gasping breaths before shoving his cock back into your mouth. You could taste his precum all over your tongue. You turned your eyes up to meet his and you could see his eyes were nearly pure black with desire. You maintained eye contact as he began, slowly at first, thrusting into your mouth. He picked up the pace and you could start to see his steely exterior start to crack. He was close.

The precum in your mouth began to get thicker and saltier. You had never liked giving head before, but especially not now. A few more tears made their way down your cheeks and his breathing quickened. You could start to feel his cock twitching and throbbing in your mouth, and he pulled it out quickly with a pop. He gave himself one quick pump, threw his head back, and with a groan began to spill his seed all over you. Each throb of his cock sent thick ropes of cum falling onto your face, your chest, your hair. You could hear globs of cum drip off your nipples and hit the forest floor beneath you. Panting, he gently held the side of your face in his hand. Using his thumb, he smeared his cum over your lips. “See girlie, that wasn’t so bad. I’ve got some other business to attend to, but don’t worry, I’ll find you when I’m done. We can have some more fun.” He caressed your cheek one last time, and in the blink of any eye, he disappeared. You didn’t know what that meant, and you’re not sure if you wanted to find out. But the heat between your legs said differently.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since your encounter with the savage stranger in the park. Months since you felt comfortable enough to go for a jog again, although you weren’t ready to go back to that park yet. You tried your best to forget and move on, but a deep, deep part of you wanted him to come back like he said he would. Sometimes late at night, he was all you could think about. That same part of you longed to see his chiseled features again. Wanted to get caught like a deer in the headlights of his hungry eyes. Your cheeks burned with rage and with shame every time you brought yourself to orgasm thinking about him. 

It wasn’t infrequent that you’d catch yourself having erotic dreams featuring your muscle-bound attacker. Especially on crisp, spring nights like this one, when you’d leave a window open and the cool breeze would make your nipples hard against your silk sheets. Just like they were that day.

Tonight was no different. Tonight you were dreaming about that tail of his. You could almost feel the thick, soft fur caressing your inner thighs. You spread your legs wider, and it traveled farther up until it reached the heat between your legs. It almost felt like a tickle, as the furry appendage dragged itself over your clit and down your slick lips. You reached down and guided his tail inside of you. In your dream, you fucked yourself with his tail. It curled and pushed against all the right spots inside of you. You could feel your orgasm building and you knew it was close. You wondered if you were actually moaning out loud or just in your head. You were about to cum when you felt something wet drip onto your face. You figured it was all part of your dream and you tried to get your rhythm back. But it happened again and again, and you blinked your eyes open as you tried to wipe it away.

You were expecting to see the air conditioner leaking onto you and your bed. You were not expecting to see a hard cock inches from your face, with a large, pearlescent bead of precum poised to land on your face. You opened your mouth to scream, but the intruder took a step forward and forced his cock down your throat. Immediately you began to gag, and in a ray of moonlight coming in the window, you could see who it was. You still weren’t sure if you were dreaming or awake, because it was the man from the park. He wasn’t wearing his armor like before, and you could see every bulging muscle on his body. Tears began welling up in your eyes as you struggled to breathe, and you meekly slapped at his thighs to get him to take a step back. 

You didn’t even realize that his tail was still inside of you until he curled it sharply and hit your most sensitive area. You moaned the best you could with a monster cock in your throat and that made him chuckle. “I see I left a good impression on you, girlie. I wasn’t expecting you to be so eager to have me fuck you.” He pulled his tail out of you quickly, and you were ashamed at how much you missed feeling the pressure of it inside you. He took one hand and grabbed the hair at the back of your head and dragged you out of bed, still impaled on his cock. By now you had tears openly streaming down your face and a thick line of drool down the side of your chin. You couldn’t believe what was happening. It was like both your worst nightmare and your best dream were coming true at the same time.

He put his hands on either side of your head and fucked your face until you saw stars and went limp. He held you up by the back of your head and although you were in and out of consciousness, you could feel him slapping your face with his cock. The sound of his wet flesh hitting yours echoed throughout your darkened apartment. “Wake up girlie. I know you’re tougher than that. I know you’re desperate for this Saiyan cock.” 

You started to regain consciousness as he lifted you and tossed you back onto your bed. Fear and adrenaline kicked in and you scrambled to the other side of the bed and cowered in the corner of your room. “Come on now, girlie, don’t be like that. I know you want me,” he said as he started to stalk around the bed towards you. He lunged suddenly, and you managed to jump back across the bed and out of his grasp. You tried to make a break for the bedroom door, but he was just too quick for you. With a roar, he leaped over your bed and tackled you to the floor. The weight of his body on yours was almost too much to take. 

He grabbed you by the hair again and ground your face into the floor. With his other hand, he grabbed your hips and lifted them into the air. You felt him run his cock along your slit before roughly shoving the tip of his cock inside of you. He leaned in close to your ear, and as he did, he pushed himself deeper into you. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing girlie? I told you I was coming back for you. What, did you think I couldn’t still smell my cum on you? You reek of it. You’re mine girlie.” As he was speaking, he had begun thrusting into you. You tried not to make a sound, but you could feel your orgasm building. He was bigger and thicker than any boyfriend you’d had before. He leaned in again and sank his teeth into your shoulder. You couldn’t hold it back any longer, a loud moan escaped your lips. This made him pause for a second, before thrusting into you quicker and harder than before. He laughed, “I guess you did miss me after all, eh girlie?”

He wrapped his tail around your waist, and in one swift move he sat back on his heels and pulled you into his lap. Using his tail, he bounced you up and down on his cock. Both of his hands were now free to grope your breasts. They tugged and pinched at your nipples. You really couldn’t hold it back. Every thrust elicited a moan from you. You felt so dirty being used as this man’s jerk off toy, but you loved it. This was better than any wet dream you’d had about him. He felt your walls starting to tighten around him, and this pushed him to fuck you faster and harder. Without warning, you were coming undone around him. Your head thrown back in ecstasy on his shoulder. He reached a hand between your legs and began pawing at you. You reached down to your throbbing clit and pushed his hand aside. Moving your fingers in a circle, you quickly made yourself cum again on his cock. Your body shook and twitched as it tried to process the overload of pleasure.

He wasn’t expecting you to be so into it. Your moans were nearly pornographic and your tiny, tight pussy were making it hard for him to stay in control. He could feel himself slipping and he grabbed your hips and held you down on his cock as he came inside of you. You could feel his cock pulsing as he shot his load deep inside of you. When he was spent, he lifted you off his cock and let you tumble to the floor next to him. He laid down on his back, put his hands underneath his head and quickly fell asleep. 

When he had pulled you off his cock, it was like releasing the cork on a bottle of champagne. His semen ran down your legs and you were sitting in a pool of it on your floor next to him. There was something intoxicating about it. The musky smell of it aroused you, and you could feel your clit starting to throb. You reached down and began slowly teasing your clit. You were careful to keep quiet, who knows what he would do if he woke up to find you pleasuring yourself without him? You could feel your orgasm starting to get close, but you wanted more. You wanted him. Glancing over, you could see that he was starting to go soft. As quietly as you could, you crept over to him on your hands and knees. You started to reach for him, but you paused for a second. Was this really what you should be doing? You decided yes, and you gently grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off.

It wasn’t long until he was fully hard, and you wished you had a third hand to stroke him completely. You had straddled one of his massive thighs to give you some leverage, and you were subconsciously humping and thrusting yourself against his solid leg muscles. The feeling of your hands on his member and the soft sounds of your moans had woken him up. He lay there and let you work on him, he wanted to surprise you. 

You slowed for a bit, to give yourself a break, and that’s when he pounced. With a growl, he leapt up and knocked you on your back. He drove his knee between your legs and pressed it against your maidenhood, making you moan. “And here I thought you were a good girl,” he sneered. He grabbed your face and turned it so he could lean in close to your ear. “I knew you liked me, girlie.” His free hand traveled down your body, squeezing your breast hard, before resting between your legs. A thick finger slipped inside of you and you tried to stifle a gasp. “Don’t be shy now. I saw what you were doing.” A second finger filled you. Your breathing got heavier as his fingers probed inside of you. “Do you want me, girlie? Do you want more?” he whispered into your ear. You nodded your head as best you could within his grasp. 

He slowly withdrew his fingers and lined up his cock at your entrance. He barely pushed past your lips. “More?” he sneered. You nodded your head. He pushed in a little further, thrusting gently. “More?” You nodded more eagerly and he entered you just a little bit more. He asked again, “More?” You nodded again and he slowed his hips. “Girlie, you’re not convincing me that you want it. I don’t think you wanna fuck me,” he teased as he started to slowly pull out of you. Tears started to well up in your eyes. “Please no, no, no. Please. Don’t, please,” you started to beg. He laughed and continued to slowly pull out. You tried in vain to wrap your legs around his waist and hold him in, but he was too strong for you.

He let you beg until just the tip of his cock was left inside of you and he stopped. You tried again to pull him in with your legs, but it didn’t work. “Please. I need this. I need you. I need you,” you sobbed. “Are you sure, girlie?” Tears streamed down your cheeks and you nodded meekly. “Please fuck me, please fuck me.” Without any warning, he slammed his hips into yours, completely filling you. Your back arched, your eyes rolled back in your head and you saw stars. He grabbed your face with both hands and turned it back towards his. “No, no, no girlie. You’re gonna look at me,” he said as he pressed his forehead to yours. You stared into his eyes as he fucked you. Even when you came, your eyes didn’t leave his gaze. You just couldn’t look away. The two of you fucked for what felt like hours; on your floor, against the wall, up against your open window, before finally ending in your bed. You could tell he was getting close, so you reached between your sweaty bodies and touched yourself until the two of you came at the same time. He rolled off of you and almost immediately fell asleep again, his cock still hard and twitching from his last orgasm. You rolled over to check your alarm clock; it was almost 4AM. You flipped back over to where he was lightly snoring, and you laid your head on his shoulder and let sleep overtake you as well.

When you awoke in the morning, he was gone. The only trace of him was the strong smell of his sweat and his seed that coated almost every surface in your room. There was a small part of you that still believed it had to have been a dream. You knew for sure it wasn’t when a few weeks later your period is late, and you wonder if you will ever see your Saiyan stranger ever again.


End file.
